


Lavender

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "England gave him a look then as though he was expecting some sort of sarcastic rebuttal, but America just leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing heat and scent of the water."





	Lavender

“You know, we could be doing something that’s actually fun right now.”

England sighed, but continued to pour oil in the bath before he gave America a pointed look. “You _are_ the one who insisted that we bathe together, America.”

“Yeah, but I thought when you said you wanted to take a bath you meant a quick shower and then we could watch a movie together or something.”

“You would just watch one of those ghost stories if we did and at any rate…” England set the bottle aside and leaned back, resting his arms along the rim of the tub. “You are always in a rush. It’s no wonder you don’t appreciate the merits of a bath over a shower.”

“Sure, I do!” To prove his point, America leaned back as well, lifting his right leg to hang over the edge of the tub. England gave his leg a look of distaste, but then met America’s gaze. America smiled at him then inhaled deeply. “What is this stuff you poured in here anyway?”

“Lavender. To relax.” England gave him a look then as though he was expecting some sort of sarcastic rebuttal, but America just leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing heat and scent of the water.

“S’nice.”

“Hmm.” 

America lifted his head to see England staring back at him with a much more relaxed look on his face. America grinned.

“You know, this tub’s big enough that we could probably have sex in here.”

England scoffed and threw his head back, shaking it. “You fool. It is far too hot in here for that. Water is not an acceptable lubricant anyway.”

America shrugged. “You still have some of that lavender stuff, right? Then one of us would have a very relaxed ass.”

England actually laughed then, loud and genuine, making America’s smile widen. England lifted his head and while he was obviously going to remind America of how he was being an idiot, his expression was fond.

“You are an idiot,” England said, still smiling.

“An idiot with awesome ideas.”

America didn’t wait for a response, instead swinging his leg back in the tub. He sat up straight, causing some of the water to splash over the side, and maneuvered his legs around so he could get closer to England. America leaned forward, brushing his lips against England’s. England sighed, his mouth opening to let America slide his tongue in. America closed his eyes as England deepened the kiss, pushing America’s tongue back with his own.

America finally pulled away, his eyes opening slowly as England did the same. Before he could lean back, England’s hands were on his face, pulling him back into a kiss. America grinned momentarily before he kissed back with equal enthusiasm, bracing one hand against the tub and slipping the other around England’s back to pull him closer. He knew he’d won.


End file.
